Dragon Saga: Book 1 - Remnants
by Fleetfieth
Summary: Galbatorix has been overthrown and the Broddring Kingdom destroyed by the might of the Elves, Varden and Kingdom of Surda. Eragon and Saphira, along with a group of Elven spellcasters and warriors, have sailed to Vroengard Island, in order to restore it to its former glory. The war is over, and Eragon should be happy, but one thought plagues him - Will he never return to Alagaesia?
1. Chapter 1: The Hall

**Here we are! Chapter 1 of my new Inheritance Cycle Fanfic! Enjoy!**

The mighty city of the old age, left to nothing but ruin. Doru Araeba, the once great fortress of the Dragon Riders, left to rot under the reign of the tyrant king, Galbatorix. Eragon had been there for a week, along with elves from Du Weldenvarden, exploring and settling into the city. They were living in what appeared to be the city's main hall - where the riders would have once met - until such a time as they could get the living quarters cleared of rubble and plant life.

The main hall was built of marble, a few pieces, however, had crumbled over time. It was rather large, possibly a thousand feet long,and around five hundred feet wide. It was tall enough to have three tiers, allowing room for dragons almost three times the height of Saphira to walk about without fear of hitting the ceiling. A large throne sat at the head of the hall, on a raised marble platform and a flight of stairs leading up to it. When they had entered the hall and first saw it, one of the elves had jokingly ribbed Eragon, "That throne is your's now, Shadeslayer", he'd said. Eragon knew this was true, but was reluctant to take the seat.

It was the morning of day 8, and Eragon was keen to start working on cleaning up the city, or at least the main hall area. He had Saphira move the chunks of marble too big for him and the elves to move over to the west side of the building, while they worked on stacking the smaller pieces together. By midday, all the marble had been cleared. The elves insisted on regrowing the gardens around the hall, which only turned to take an hour, which Eragon considered quite surprising. They started working on clearing the inside of the hall; removing marble and rubble, rolling up or folding carpets and tapestries to be cleaned and restored to their former glory, and cracking open barricaded entrances to rooms off that came off the hall. As Eragon was inspecting one of the rooms on the second floor, he felt the conscious of Emerion, one of the elves, brush past his.

'Shadeslayer, we've found gold and jewels in one of the rooms. What would you like done with them?'

'Make them neat. We have no need for them, but we can use them for trading or decoration if either occasion arises'.

The idea of people coming to Vroengard Island discomforted Eragon. He'd much prefer this place not become common knowledge. He pushed the thought aside, continuing on with searching the room. A large oak desk sat at the rooms far end, accompanied by a high-back chair. Cupboards and long cabinets edged the room. Two bookcases stood back-to-back in the centre-left, separated from a table and chairs on the right by an ornate rug. A large set of windowed doors was built into the wall in the back left of the room to the outside balcony, most likely for a dragon to enter.

Eragon went through the cabinets, finding old scrolls and books. As he neared the desk, Saphira landed on the balcony, so he opened the doors to let her in. They steel hinges creaked with disuse, and came to a shuddering halt when the doors were open. Saphira pawed inside, looking about the room.

'Nice place!' Eragon commented.

'You should take this one. From what I've seen with the elves so far, this is the neatest room… aside from the one with all the gold and jewels. The elves are making sure its perfect'. She made a throaty sound that resonated a chuckle.

Eragon hummed. 'I wonder which Rider used this room'.

'Look around', Saphira said, 'You'll find a clue, no doubt'.

Eragon pulled the chair out from the table, gingerly sitting on it. It was hard, but not uncomfortable. He thought back to when he was last here, when he entered the Vault of Souls. He remembered its contents; a hundred and thirty-six Eldunarí, and two hundred and forty-three dragon eggs. The idea that it may not be long before there would be new Riders that he would have to teach and lead sent a shiver down his spine, and he brushed the thought past.

A female elf, tall, with long blonde hair and lilac eyes entered the room. A elven war-bow slung with a quiver on her back. Her body outfitted for combat, rather than scouting, as the armour was elven steel, rather than lighter compounds. Eragon remembered her name as Vanya. She spoke softly, her words flowing like water.

"Shadeslayer, what would you have us do next?"

Eragon pondered the question, unsure of what was next. "Clean a few of the rooms. You and the others can stay in them. Have the tapestries and rugs put with the gold and jewels".

The elf smiled and twisted her hand over her sternum; an Elvish gesture of respect. She left the room, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone.

'Getting the city cleaned up is going to be interesting, considering its so large and there are so few of us', he said.

'We'll get it done soon enough, little one'.

Eragon responded with a grunt, looking through the drawers in the desk. Nothing stood out to him, so he left the room, leaving Saphira to fly around to the main entrance.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please smash a review in my review box! Follow and favourite if you can be bothered. Catchya's later!**


	2. PSA: I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD!

Hello all of my readers that I've left hanging for quite literally a whole f#cking year!

It has been a long time since you guys and gals have seen anything from me, and to be honest, I don't really have a good explanation from that. Severe writers block, other shit on, procrastination... They don't cut it, especially not for the amount of time of been AFK. I do plan on returning to my writing, as I've slowly been working through my writers block, and hopefully I'll be able to make up for the last year. I have a lot to write, and nowadays I have more than enough time to do it. So very soon, expect my return.

I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
